


Guidance

by ellerabe



Series: Raulson/AHS One-Shots [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, Bananun - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, possessed Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10109396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: The nuns are given a patient to guide, Mary Eunice is assigned Lana Winters. (Lana's POV)





	

I sit in the common room, like usual, trying to tune out the annoying Dominique song we're forced to listen too every hour of everyday. I sit next to Kit and Grace, carrying on about some random topic, when the one of the doors fly open. I quickly put out my cigarette in the ask tray in case it's Jude. She'll kill me for smoking, which I don't understand why.  
I turn in my chair, and see Sister Mary Eunice walking around the room. The only sound besides the constant chattering and music is her heels clacking against the flooring, making me shiver. I watch her intently as she walks her way towards us. She has a soft smile plastered on her face.  
"Good morning Miss Winters." She smiles down at me.  
"Morning, Sister."  
"Sister Jude wanted me to tell everyone that we will be having a guidance partner program from now on. Kit, you were assigned to Sister Jude, and Grace, you're with Sister Claudett." She explain in a soft tone.  
"Who was I assigned to, Sister?" I ask since she didn't mention me.  
"Me," she looks down with a soft smile, almost shyly.  
I smile back at her, with the same almost shy manner. She begins to walk off, and just as her hand touches the door, she looks back at me.  
"Miss Winter, aren't you coming?"  
I stand up quickly, and make my way to her. "Sorry, I didn't know you meant right now."  
"Yes, silly." She giggles before opening the door for us.  
I stay behind her, letting her lead the way, but also giving me a great view of her perfect ass. My daydreaming comes to an end when she stops, and unlocks a door. Again, she opens a door, and lets me go inside first. I looks around and notice it's an exact replica of Jude's office, only smaller. I take a seat in a chair across from the desk, and watch as Mary takes the seat behind the wooden table.  
"What are we supposed to talk about exactly?" I ask.  
"Well, our dear lord..." Mary says looking up at the ceiling. "How do you feel about Catholicism?"  
I think for a minute. "I guess it's a good thing." I question my own answer. I wasn't sure what she wanted me to say.  
"You seem to hesitate with you answer, Miss Winters." The Sister looks at me, straight into my eyes.  
"Well," I sigh. "I'm not a religious person."  
"Neither am I." She says, and I watch as her eyes shift color... how is that possible?  
"What on earth are you talking about, Sister? You're a nun." I laugh.  
"Mhm," she hums before standing up, and walking around the desk to me.  
"Wh-what are you doing?" I stammer.  
"You," Mary says in a low tone.  
She rest her hand on the arms of the chair, lowering herself to my level, staring into my soul with her golden hues... I swear they were blue just moments ago. She takes my by surprise when her lips clash onto mine, making me jump back. I soon relax into her touch. Her lips seem so perfect, perfectly fitting with my own. The kiss starts to deepen, heating quickly, but Mary Eunice pulls away. I look up at her with question.  
"Th-this isn't ri-right, Sister." I stutter out, looking up into her eyes.  
"It sure does feel right," she says before grabbing the collar of my dress, and pulling me up from the chair.  
She pulls me towards the desk. She pushes everything off the top, and makes me take a seat there. Just as I feel myself start to calm down, her lips collide with mine again. I knew it was wrong, but goddamn does it feel so right. How can I resist this beautiful woman before me.  
I feel her hands come in contact with my thighs, slowly sliding up under my dress, and towards my underwear. My arms wrap around her neck, and I start to tug at her habit, wanting to see more of her glorious figure. Mary Eunice pulls away from me momentarily to take off the material. As it falls off her body, I see the red slip that covers the rest of her.  
I can't help myself any longer. I grab Mary by the hips, and pull her to me, reconnecting in another kiss. She climbs onto the desk, straddling me. I quickly pull the slip off her, and throw it somewhere in the room. She does the same, revealing my body to her.  
Her harsh kisses move from my mouth to down my neck, where she decides to leave a mark. Her hot tongue moves over the inflicted area, making me moan softly. God, it's been so long since someone has touched me like this, I almost forgot how amazing it is.  
Her arm wrap around me, unclasping my bra, and throwing it to the pile of clothing on the floor next to us. Her eyes meet mine, and it makes me wonder how and why all of a sudden they're a golden brown. My thoughts are soon forgotten when I feel her hands on my thighs once again.  
Mary moves off from the desk, and pulls my hips to the edge. I feel her fingers under the elastic of my underwear, and feel them be ripped from my body, leaving me entirely exposed. I decide I need to make things even, so I pulls Mary back to me, and unclasp her bra. I hop down from the desk, and trade places with her. I tug off her underwear, roughly, as she did.  
My lips meet her pale flesh again as I start to trail them from her lips down her neck, stopping ever so often to leave a mark or two. I let my hands rest on her thighs as I work my way lower. Reaching her chest I take one of her pert nipples in my mouth, slowly sucking as I let my tongue swirl around the bud. I hear soft moans coming from her lips, letting me know that I am working wonders on her. I switch to the other, and move my hands up further, inching closer and closer to the area I desire most.  
My fingers start to dance long the soft flesh of her thighs, making her a moaning, panting mess for me. I giggle softly as I pull away from her breast, slightly tugging on her nipple with her teeth.  
"We're just getting started, baby." I tell her.  
Mary Eunice lets out a frustrated groan as my hand comes in contact with her dripping wet pussy. I tease her softly, circling her swollen bundle of nerves, never directly touching it. I trail hot, wet kisses down her body again until my lips meet my hands. I kneel down before the goddess, and pull her hips closer to the edge. I push open her thighs, and let my lips get to work.  
Her smell is so intoxicating as I kiss up her thighs. The closer I get, the more she starts to squirm. I grab hold on her thighs in hopes to keep her still as my tongue slowly moves up her slit, moving up and down between her soaked folds.  
Mary's hands comes in contact with my back as I let my tongue move flat against her clit, making her cry out in pleasure. She tries to pull me impossibly closer to her as I flick my tongue against her throbbing bud. I hear her moans get louder and louder as my tongue moves faster. I bring one of my hands from her thigh to her cunt, and tease her entrance, tracing where she wants me most.  
"F-fuck... Lana, please."  
I give in, and start trusting a finger into her tight center. I can feel her walls pulsating around my already, even though I'm not ready to let her come. I add another finger as I move slower, I want to keep her right on the edge for as long as I can. I pull my mouth away from my clit, and start to kiss my way back up her body.  
Mary has her eyes closed when I meet her face, and I know she's getting close to exploding. I let my thumb rub against her clit while I suck and bite on her neck. I quicken my pace with my fingers again, curling them, hitting her inner sweet spot over and over again.  
"L-Lana..." She says in a breathy tone. "I'm go- I'm gonna cum." She warns.  
Mary lets out a small scream when her back arches off the desk, and I feel her clench around my fingers.  
"Fuck," She whimpers as I continue my action.  
I give her no time to calm down. I want to draw out her orgasm as long as I can. I can feel her cunt tighten around me again, signaling another orgasm coming close. I curl my fingers and pump faster, I know she can take it.  
"Fuck!" She screams as her nails dig into my back.  
This time I slow down, letting her high dissolve. I can feel Mary trembling beneath my touch, and whimper when I pull away from her. I smirk down at her as she opens her eyes finally. I bring my cum covered fingers up to her mouth, allowing her to taste herself. She sits up and sucks down hard on my fingers. I pulls away as she moans, letting her finally catch her breath.  
She looks back to me, and I can see her eyes have shifted back to the perfect deep blue the usually are. Her facial expressions tell me that she completely lost by what just happened. She hops off the desk and starts to grab her clothing from the floor.  
"I-I'm sorry, Lana..." Sister Mary Eunice says as she starts to get dressed. "That, that shouldn't have happened." With that she leaves, leaving me completely alone, and flustered.


End file.
